


Королевы

by Tykki



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Бета: Санди ЗыряноваПейринг/Персонажи: Тейла Эммаган/Алебастр, упоминаются Стальной Цветок, Снег, Проводник (Тодд), Джон Шеппард (Проводник)Категория: фемслэшЖанр: PWP, немного романсКраткое содержание: в момент, когда они срочно не требуются для налаживания мира в этой галактике, две королевы, человеческая и рейфская, могут уделить время друг другу.Примечание: 1) Алебастр появляется только в книжных сериях The Legacy, она дочь рейфской королевы Снег и Проводника (Тодда в сериале).2) рейфы Stargate: Atlantis - это раса космических вампиров-телепатов, высасывающих жизнь из разумных существ через рот на правой ладони.3) телепатическое общение в тексте выделяется звёздочками.Предупреждения: ксенофилия, альтернативная анатомия, разговоры невовремя





	

Полутьма рейфского улья стала удивительно привычной для Тейлы Эммаган, Тейлы, Ходящей сквозь Врата, Тейлы, живущей в Городе Предков и несущей в себе гены их врага. Да и не только в генах дело: проведя месяц бок о бок с рейфами, она уже не смогла бы воспринимать их, как безликое зло. Даже если сейчас они и смотрели сквозь неё, не узнавая в настоящем обличье.  
Не все, конечно. Алебастр, полулежавшая на ложе за ней, видела в ней королеву – странную человеческую королеву, недолговечную, но могущественную. Она свободно позволяла читать эту мысль, да и вообще их разум сейчас был открыт друг другу, чтобы ни одна из них не усомнилась в том, для чего они здесь. И для Алебастр было важно показать: она видит в Тейле сестру, равную, другую дочь праматери Скопы, она не опускается до животного. Тейла позволила насмешке окрасить её мысли: Алебастр было чему поучиться, если она хотела и дальше вести переговоры с людьми. В ответ пришло упрямство, и Тейла рассмеялась, слыша, как её смех рассыпается колючими металлическими лепестками, раня только гордость Алебастр, но всё-таки раня.  
Обернувшись, она увидела, как та смотрит на неё, сузив глаза.  
– Ты знаешь, что я убила бы любую другую королеву, посмевшую так со мной говорить? – первой перешла на речь с телепатии Алебастр, и низкий искажённый рейфский голос звучал для Тейлы песнью триумфа. Её собственного триумфа.  
– Ну так попробуй, дочь Снег, – с усмешкой предложила она. – Кто знает, может, ты сильнее Смерти?  
Алебастр откинулась на подушки, скрещивая на груди когтистые руки.  
Она знала, что Смерть была великой королевой, как и Холодный Янтарь, упокоившаяся под толщей вод.  
Но тон её мыслей смягчился не поэтому.  
*Я не стала бы пытаться причинить тебе вред, Стальной Цветок, – сказала она чисто, без фальши. – Тейла Эммаган. И не из-за того, что тебя боюсь.*  
Тейла подошла и присела на край ложа, ощущая холод шёлка под ладонями. Чужое имя льнуло к ней, и, хоть она не хотела бы рейфской жизни, она не стала поправлять Алебастр.  
Вместо этого она протянута руку и провела по мертвенно-бледной щеке.  
*Я бы тоже не стала тебе вредить, – улыбнулась она. – Будем надеяться, что нам никогда не придётся передумать.*  
Алебастр кивнула, прикрывая глаза. Тейла едва её касалась, но этого хватало, чтобы ручей связывающих их мыслей стал рекой. Им не нужен был мужской жест угрозы и страсти, кормовые руки, прижатые к груди: королева, так близко подпустившая другую, уже ставила на кон всё. Пальцы Тейлы скользнули вдоль шеи Алебастр, и она протяжно выдохнула, и Тейла чувствовала кожей биение её жизни.  
Сознание Алебастр распахнулось вокруг неё, жадное и щедрое, ледяное и палящее. Всего несколько лет назад Тейла отшатнулась бы в ужасе, но сейчас её воля нависала девятым валом, застывшим вопреки всем законам природы, и вал мог обрушиться по первому её желанию.  
А Алебастр не угрожала. Она приглашала, и Тейла приняла приглашение, переплетая их пальцы и их мысли. Сознание королевы пылало великолепным пожаром – гораздо, гораздо сильнее, чем у любого из мужчин.  
*Да, это так, – пришла к ней мысль, обвивая Тейлу голодной змеёй. – Я так хотела, я так ждала, но это так сложно для нас, а у королевы есть долг…*  
Тейла мягко поймала слова в кокон сочувствия: сама она всегда занималась тем, чем хотела, и любила тех, кого хотела и кто хотел её. Ей было искренне жаль Алебастр, которой пришлось оставить физику, поскольку королева должна была заниматься биологией и генетикой («науки физические, науки биологические», – шепнул ей голос Стальной Цветок, которую она никогда не знала). И уж тем более она не могла представить, как настолько ограничивает свои желания ради своего народа.  
«Ты не ограничивала, – сказала ей мёртвая Стальной Цветок. – Ты ушла сквозь Врата, Тейла Эммаган, и твой народ понял, что тебя потерял».  
Юная погибшая королева смеялась над ней, как она только что смеялась над Алебастр, но Тейла всегда уважала духов, что посещали её сны и видения, так что не стала отвечать обидой. Даже если спор с остальными афонцами был совсем о другом.  
Алебастр потянулась к ней, окрашивая движение недовольством; не высокомерием аристократки, пеняющей служанки на нерасторопность, но простым недовольством подруги, о которой забыли посреди разговора.  
*Я здесь, – покаянно ответила Тейла. – Я здесь, я с тобой.*  
*Я надеюсь, – сухо усмехнулась Алебастр. – Я была уверена, что мы не просто так отпустили остальных из наших покоев.*  
«Наших». Покоев, на которые обе они не слишком имели право, но занимали их поочерёдно, а их законная владелица разлетелась прахом в небе над Атлантидой, и никто не оплакивал её, потому что почти никто и не знал о её смерти. Её покои получила самозванка, а потом – узурпаторша, и за ними стояла тень Проводника, желавшего сохранить и приумножить власть, которая ему уже не полагалась.  
Но пусть Предки заберут Стальной Цветок, сейчас она совершенно не вовремя решила явиться призраком в свои покои. Сейчас здесь было время живых.  
*Конечно, мы живы, – настал черёд Алебастр смеяться. – Мы – те, кто умеет выживать, Тейла Эммаган*.  
Она наклонилась ближе, и пугающие острые зубы слегка царапнули шею Тейлы. Волной прошло удовольствие – её собственное, а потом Алебастр. От малейшего соприкосновения в разуме вспыхивали искры, и Тейла не знала, кто из них сказал другой:  
*Нам надо раздеться*.  
Обнажённые тела, переплетающиеся в объятиях, – что тогда случится с сознанием, оно сольётся воедино, если они позволят?..  
Платье Алебастр уже скользило вниз, и Тейла улыбнулась краем губ, вставая: её собственная униформа требовала чуть больше усилий. Хотя ненамного больше времени, Тейла давно привыкла и к этой одежде тоже.  
Исключая головы, Алебастр была полностью безволоса. И сейчас с любопытством смотрела на Тейлу, ровно думая:  
*Мы разные.*  
*Конечно, разные, – согласилась Тейла, снова садясь на ложе, а потом забираясь туда с ногами. Алебастр продолжала её рассматривать, и она доброжелательно напомнила: – Ты можешь дотронуться, если хочешь.*  
*Конечно, хочу,* – оскал рейфской королевы должен был бы пугать, но эту стадию Тейла давно миновала.  
Кормовая рука Алебастр была слегка влажной от энзима – Тейла отметила для себя, что, видно, у рейфов это один из признаков возбуждения. Алебастр хмыкнула в её разуме, ведя ладонями по бокам: самое время предаваться научным изысканиям, особенно когда ты даже не учёная. Тейла согласилась, зарываясь пальцами в алые волосы, разлохмачивая идеальную причёску. Она прильнула к ярким губам, скользнув языком меж острых зубов, и Алебастр снова вздохнула, на этот раз неслышно. Она гладила Тейлу, не скрывая удовольствия и мысли:  
*Ты пушистая.*  
*Если ты хоть на секунду сравнишь меня с животными... * – Тейла усмехалась, но невысказанная угроза всё немедленно прекратить витала над ними.  
*Я просто сказала, что ты пушистая! – возмутилась Алебастр. – Не приписывай мне лишнего, Тейла Эммаган.*  
Тейла успокаивающее коснулась её разума: конечно, рейфской королеве было свойственно глядеть на людей сверху вниз, но ссориться на эту тему сейчас было не обязательно.  
Груди Алебастр были совсем как человеческие, только с тёмно-зелёными сосками и ореолами. Тейла не выдержала, поддалась любопытству: её палец опустился вниз, раздвинул складки, проник внутрь. Внешне гениталии различались не так разительно, но по озорству в сознании королевы она понимала, что сейчас отыщет что-то непривычное.  
– Глубже, – низко сказала Алебастр ей на ухо, и Тейла послушалась.  
Её палец стиснуло мёртвой хваткой.  
*У мужчин на головке жало, так что, конечно, мы хотим контролировать процесс, – с улыбкой объяснила Алебастр. – И, да, я могу впрыснуть тебе токсин. Человеческая анатомия очень безопасная по сравнению с нашей. Я знаю, я изучала.*  
В её сознание впорхнули воспоминания о бесконечных учебниках, которые надо было зазубривать экран за экраном: Снег серьёзно относилась к образованию дочери. Тейла не стала скрывать зависти: Таган, её мать, занималась ей меньше, ведомая зовом дальних планет.  
*А я жалела, что не смогу часто навещать мать после того, как покину улей, – призналась Алебастр. – Это только людям можно. Но этого не случилось ни со мной, ни с тобой.*  
Она чувствительно ущипнула Тейлу за бок и разжала хватку.  
– Мы отвлеклись, – со смехом согласилась Тейла.  
Освобождённый, её палец принялся за работу, входя и выходя, постепенно ускоряясь в темпе. Алебастр притянула её к себе, впиваясь когтями в плечи и слегка мешая, но в ответ она открыла Тейле все свои ощущения, и та благодарно мурлыкнула, разделяя её удовольствие.  
При телепатическом контакте она чувствовала отклик Алебастр как свой собственный, и экспериментировать так было замечательно легко. Она добавила палец, двигалась то быстрее, то медленнее, а поцелуй в шею, над самой сонной артерией, вырвал стон у них обеих: опасность возбуждала, и это было самое уязвимое место на теле королевы. Губы Тейлы спустились ниже, вобрали тёмно-зелёный сосок, а свободная рука прошла вдоль выступающего сквозь кожу позвоночника, и Алебастр затрепетала, почти завибрировала. Её благодарность омыла Тейлу вместе с наслаждением: двадцать один год её никто не касался так, а другая королева не касалась того дольше. Её сознание наполнялось трепетом, как и тело, и через несколько секунд Тейла уже ловила её крик, чтобы больше никто в улье, да и сам улей, его не услышали.  
*Спасибо, сестра, – с иронией отозвалась Алебастр, ещё содрогаясь в её руках. – Да, приличия нужно соблюдать обязательно... А ты, интересно, себя контролировать сможешь?..*  
Тейла увидела намерение в её разуме, поэтому не воспротивилась всерьёз, когда королева подхватила её, поднимая и бросая в центр ложа. Только послала картинку – что она может сделать с рейфами, слишком уверенными в своей силе.  
*Ты в милосердном настроении сегодня, Тейла Эммаган, – заметила Алебастр, склоняясь над ней и созерцая образ, в котором это она лежала навзничь, с ножом у горла. – Ты можешь сделать много хуже.*  
И это было правдой, но никогда они не пытались давить друг на друга волей. Поединок королев – не игрушки.  
*Конечно, – ответила Тейла, не отрывая взгляда от жёлтых рейфских глаз и распахивая своё сознание, в котором были и память Скопы, и победа над Смертью, и рождение Торрена, и бесконечные, бесконечные битвы. – Конечно. Но не стану. Это не мой путь.*  
Водопад алых волос закрыл лицо Алебастр, когда она нагнулась ближе, покрывая шею, плечи, грудь, живот Тейлы колючими поцелуями. В её сознании было больше лабораторий, чем полей сражений, пока не пришло предательство, стоившее жизни её матери, а потом было бегство и страх, одиночество на чужой планете, тоже рождение сына и сама Тейла – первая умеющая Говорить, вошедшая в дом Алебастр на Кар Леоне. Снова касаться взрослого разума – какая это была радость, ребёнок всё-таки только ребёнок, а тут – другая королева, способная убить и способная помочь...  
Тейла согнула колени, слушаясь невысказанного намёка; шелковистые волосы Алебастр щекотали ей кожу, а дыхание обжигало совсем уже у промежности. Наконец рейфская королева раздвинула её губы языком, мысленно мурлыча о том, как непривычно, но приятно пахнет Тейла, и как всё-таки странно, что здесь у неё тоже волосы. Её руки скользнули вверх, мягко сжимая груди Тейлы, и та запрокинула голову, глядя на мерцающие огоньки на переплетающихся у потолка жгутах. Алебастр одной рукой впилась ей в бедро, другой продолжая сжимать грудь, пропуская сосок меж пальцев, и жадно лизала, почти лакая. Тейла глухо застонала и тут же резко втянула в себя воздух, когда Алебастр задела особенно чувствительное место. Сознание королевы вспыхнуло удовольствием: ей нравилось, как Тейла теряет контроль над собой. Пот Тейлы смешался с энзимом, сочившимся из кормовой щели на ладони Алебастр, но клыки не пытались сомкнуться. Алебастр пила её наслаждение, а не её жизнь.  
*Кричи, – сказала она. – Кричи, Тейла Эммаган, Стальной Цветок.*  
В ответ Тейла вжалась в её сознание, увлекая их вместе в спираль вверх, и закричала, действительно закричала, едва удерживаясь, чтобы кричать только голосом.  
За гранью сознания Алебастр встрепенулось сознание корабля-улья – всё-таки только голосом у Тейлы не получилось. Она закрылась, прячась за другой королевой, надеясь, что улей примет это за обрывок сна. Алебастр замерла, исчезая из разума Тейлы, а потом вернулась, успокаивая:  
*Всё хорошо. Улей услышал только отголосок, и я сказала, что это было моё воспоминание.*  
Она села на ложе, и Тейла вытянула ноги, усмехаясь их взаимному безрассудству.  
*Ну конечно, – тоже усмехнулась Алебастр. – Две королевы в одной постели – всегда безрассудство.*  
Довольство жизнью исходило от неё волнами, и Тейла пропустила между пальцами прядь алых волос, а потом потянулась за покрывалом.  
*Но всё-таки лучше не повторять в ближайшее время, – заметила она, укрывая их обеих. – Не здесь, по крайней мере. Азарт азартом, но глупо будет тебя сейчас подставить.*  
Алебастр поцеловала её в плечо и спросила:  
*Но всё-таки повторим? Значит, твой консорт наконец понял, что не может диктовать королеве, с кем делить ложе?*  
В её разуме звучало недоумённое презрение: хотя она понимала, что отношения в человеческом обществе устроены не так, как в рейфском, она не понимала, зачем они так устроены.  
*Проводник знает, что может или принять меня такой, какая я есть, или не принять вообще,* – ответила Тейла, на мгновение путая двух мужчин, носивших одно имя в рейфских ульях и разные – в Атлантиде.  
Не помогало делу и то, что их обоих она называла консортами.  
*О, нет, – даже развеселилась Алебастр, имевшая в виду, конечно, Джона Шеппарда. – Пожалуйста, я не хочу слышать о своём отце в моей постели!..*  
Тейла хмыкнула, наклоняя голову:  
*Извини. Мы с Джоном говорили. Он понимает, насколько может.*  
*Хорошо, – удовлетворённо согласилась Алебастр. – Значит, люди ещё не безнадёжны.*  
– Как и рейфы, – сказала Тейла, глядя в светящиеся жёлтым глаза. – Как и рейфы.


End file.
